


You Belong To Me (Possessive Kylo Fic)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealous Kylo, Masturbation, Possessive Kylo Ren, Power Struggle between Reader and Kylo, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: Kylo is controlling and possessive of reader. Need I say more? :->





	1. Chapter 1

Your brother, Alex, had coaxed you into joining him and his girlfriend, Sasha, along with some other male friends for an evening at a local nightclub.

When you arrived, you were a little apprehensive. Your brother’s friends are all very attractive; one in particular - Kylo Ren.

Kylo had went to school with your brother, in fact, he used to hang out at your house while growing up. You didn’t interact with him all that much, because he was older and more introvert.

You have a few fond memories of Kylo. Like the couple of times that he helped you with your math homework. When the teacher made it nearly impossible to understand and wanted you to work the problems the long way; Kylo was clever and showed you how to simplify and ease your way through your most dreaded subject. Why couldn’t the damn teacher just show you the easier way? Instead of making your mental health suffer by this subject.

Kylo was rather shy and quite intelligent, you recalled. Your brother kept in touch with Kylo, even though after entering high school, they hardly had any classes together.

Now, here you are, coming face to face with Kylo as a grown man. And what a beauty he turned into. You remember how you had teased him a time or two, about his large ears and you smirked when you noticed how Kylo had let his hair grow out, probably to help conceal what he considered was his least attractive feature.

You also noticed how the women were drawn to him, like a moth to an open flame; yearning to feel their wings singed by his light.

Smiles greeted you as you sat down in the booth. Your brother jested with you, about being late and how he thought that you wouldn’t come, due to your social anxiety and avoidance of crowds. You thought it would do you good to step outside your comfort zone for a change and so, here you are.

Kylo didn’t really talk all that much, but you had made a lot of eye contact. Nearly every time you look in his direction, your eyes connected.

Before, you never felt nervous around Kylo. Of course, you were just a little girl back then and didn’t think of him in any other capacity except as a friend and the friend of your brother. But now, things are different. He is quite a specimen of a man and you do not let that fact go unnoticed.

You brushed all of these flights of fancy out of your mind. Kylo, you naturally assumed, was already taken and if he wasn’t, then there are more attractive women in the club tonight that would interest him. Why get your hopes up? You tell yourself.

You mainly talk with your brother’s girlfriend, Sasha. Sasha asks you to accompany her up to the bar, so that you may have some ‘girl talk’ and get away from the table of men that outnumbered the two of you.

“I know what Alex is trying to do.” You inform Sasha.

“Oh? What is that?” She grins.

“A table of men? He’s still trying to find me a boyfriend.” You state as you roll your eyes.

“Alex means well, you know that. But honestly, he just wanted to have a good time tonight. Of course, all of his friends are going to be male.” Sash jests.

“Besides, I think one in particular has already claimed you.”

“Say what?” You shake your head.

“Don’t look or at least, don’t be too blatant about it, but Kylo has not taken his eyes off of you since we walked up here.”

You laugh as if what Sasha had just told you was the most absurd thing you have heard.

“Is he still looking?” You ask, feeling self conscious as you tug on your form fitting dress.

“I’m surprised you do not feel his eyes upon you. His stare is insatiable, anyone can see that it is.” She answers.

“I find it hard to believe that he is that enthralled by me. If you look closer, he’s probably staring at some other woman up here.” You gesture expressively with your hand.

“Nonsense. Why do you think that he wouldn’t be attracted to you?”

“Look at him, Sasha. He can have any woman, and I mean that literally. I can point out a few gorgeous ones in here right this very moment, that would gladly remove their panties on the spot for him.”

“Maybe those women are not what he wants? Every man has certain preferences, you know.”

“Well, if he is interested… then he will have to do his part.”

Sasha chuckles.

“Come on, we better get back to the table. I think we have given them ample opportunity to miss us long enough.” Sasha remarks in her confident tone.

You catch a quick glimpse of Kylo, quickly looking away as you made your return back to the booth that you shared.

A few minutes after returning, everyone up and leaves. Alex and Sasha head to the dance floor, while your brother’s other friends all found them a hook up for the night and were engaging with their respective fling.

It was just you and Kylo, alone.

“It is nice seeing you again.” You break the awkward silence.

Kylo smiles.

“Alex told me that you are working as a surgical assistant.”

“Ah. Yes. I assist the doctors during surgery. If you ever find yourself gaping with a wound, I can help stitch you up.” You jest. Perhaps that sounded a little macabre, you thought.

“Good to know.” Kylo looks amused.

“What about you? What did you ‘grow up’ to become?”

“I’m a public relations manager for a media and communications company.”

“Ah. Sounds fancy and important.”

Kylo laughs softly. Seeing him smile is a rarity and it does look good on him, among other things.

“I could say the same for your line of work.”

“How so?”

“You help save lives. What I do is inconsequential.”

“Well, the doctor is the one who saves lives, I’m just there to assist.” You humbly downplay.

“Yes, but it is a team effort and without your assistance his job would be next to impossible.” Kylo affirms.

His praise makes you blush.

“Shall we go sit at the bar? There’s a group of people who just waltzed in and I think they can use this booth.” Kylo suggests.

Kylo had always been tall, but now he seemed like he was a mountain. Even while standing in your high heels your head still didn’t clear past his shoulder.

You silently observed the size difference as he stood beside you at the bar.

“I’m glad I came here tonight.” You let your thought slip.

“I’m glad you came, too.” Kylo smirks at you.

Over the course of another hour, you and Kylo catch up, talking about various aspects of your lives. You then exchange phone numbers and you politely excuse yourself for the night, citing how you have to be at work, early, tomorrow.

“I’ll be seeing you soon.” Kylo tells you as the two of you embrace as old friends.

His statement seemed a little perplexing, considering that there was no further discussion about getting together after this night. 

****  
A week later after the get-together at the club…

“What the hell?" You say aloud while meticulously watching from your window. There is a moving van pulling into the drive way of the house, next door to you. The house had been up for sale and you dreaded what may take up residency beside you. Would they have screaming, unruly children? Play loud music at ungodly hours?

You peered through the curtains and then your jaw dropped when you sighted the new home owner. It was Kylo.

‘Kylo Ren, my next door neighbor?’ You reeled at the thought.

You couldn’t take it anymore, so you gingerly walked out into the backyard, feigning that you had not noticed the activity next door or more so - were unaware of who was moving in beside of you.

You hear your name being called from across the yard. You look in the direction to the source.

“Kylo?” You feign being surprised.

“You still live in your childhood home?” He inquires, almost elated at the realization.

“Yeah, I ‘inherited’ it, so-to-speak.” You inform him.

“I hear your parents were divorced recently.” Kylo imparts.

“Yes. 22 years later and they called it quits. My mom ended up having an affair. She recently went to ‘explore’ her options. She was awarded the house in the divorce and then she passed it on to me.”

“You’re living there, all by yourself? In that big home?” Kylo’s question strikes you as a bit odd for its concern as to why it would matter to him in the slightest.

“Yeah. I thought about selling it, but there are too many memories. I grew up in this house. I’m not ready to let it go. Besides, it comes at a convenience; it’s a lot closer to the hospital where I work versus my former apartment that was 35 minuets away.”

Just then the two of you were interrupted by one of the movers. Kylo excuses himself to tend to the mover’s request for an audience.

When Kylo returns, he apologizes that he has to focus on the moving aspect.

“Yes of course. Well, welcome to the neighborhood.” 

Kylo smiles, a smile that is almost too perfect in nature.

****  
You return to your house and sporadically watch the activity at Kylo’s.

You ponder to yourself why Kylo would move into a home, such as the one next door. It is a nice house, you won’t begrudge it, but Kylo clearly makes a good living and could easily afford something bigger and better and what are the odds that he just so happens to end up choosing a home, beside yours? Why can’t you have odds like that in the lottery?

****  
A couple of days after Kylo had settled into his new home, the two of you were leaving for work at the same time.

You tried not to linger in your stare when you saw Kylo dressed in a business suit. Somehow you felt really frumpy in your medical scrubs and with him seeing you in this garb, quite possibly, the most unflattering uniforms that were ever made.

“You look dressed to kill.” Your attempt at a compliment.

“You looked dressed to save lives.” He counters

You chuckle. “Yeah... well, I'm not there for fashion week that’s for sure.” 

“A woman in uniform is beautiful.” Kylo tell you as he holds your gaze.

His comment silences you.

“Thank you.” You mange to say, after standing there looking dumbfounded.

“Enjoy your day.” Kylo adds.

“You too.” You smile as you move to enter your car.

Kylo makes it out of his drive way, before you. You sit there in the driveway a little longer, reflecting on his words. ‘He’s just being polite is all.’ You tell yourself.

Later that day on your lunch break… you text your brother.

You: “Did you know that Kylo moved in next door, to me?”  
Alex: “What? Really?”  
You: “Yes, really. What are the odds?”  
You: “Did you tell him that I still lived in our childhood home?”  
Alex: “No. I mean, he knew our parents still owned it, but that’s the extent.”  
You: “Hmm.”

****  
The weekend rolled around and you finally had some time off, but it was never really ‘time off’ as there was always something needing done, whether a house chore or some other adult responsibility.

The backyard desperately needed to be mowed. You felt a little ashamed for how you intentionally dressed, with your cut off shorts and camisole top that highlighted your ample bust. You wouldn’t admit it even to yourself, but you were hoping that Kylo would at least spy you from his window. You wanted to rectify that frumpy scrub situation from the other day.

Caught up in the frustration of not being able to get the lawn mower started, you were startled while you were bending over, observing (ah hell who are you kidding; you didn’t know what you were observing on this damn machine) you hear that familiar masculine voice.

“Need some help?”

You quickly shot up, standing more erect as you realized your ass was on display to Kylo's eyes.

Kylo is towering over the wooden fence that separates your properties.

“I can’t get it started.” You lament.

Kylo had observed you struggling to start the mower, trying to tug relentlessly on the pull cord to start the damn thing, but you just didn’t have enough strength.

Kylo lets himself in through the front gate and makes his way into your backyard.

Without effort, Kylo starts the mower with one tug of the pull cord.

Your eyes narrow. ‘Show off.’ You silently taunt him.

“Wow, I better hit the gym. This is embarrassing. I can’t even start a little lawn mower.” You make light of your plight, with a jest.

You motion to take over the lawn mower, but Kylo stops you.

“Go rest. I’ll take care of this.” Kylo informs you as he smiles.

Being you, you get defensive.

“I’m perfectly capable of mowing the lawn, Kylo. I may have had trouble getting it started, but I can surely push the blasted thing!”

The expression Kylo gave you as he looked down at you and your mini tirade, about being just that - mini, told you how he thought that your display was quite cute.

“I’m just wanting to be of help.” He reiterates.

“I’m sorry. Thank you.” You rectify.

Kylo is a sweaty mess when he is finished mowing your lawn. You brought him a bottle of water for his efforts. Kylo quickly removed his sweat-drenched clinging shirt, and poured the water down his body; attempting trying to cool off.

There was no way that you were going to turn away from that scene. So, instead of getting caught standing there gawking, you make light of it.

“The water was for your mouth.” You quip.

“My body needed it more.” He counters.

‘Why yes, yes it does.’ Silently, you agree.

You thank Kylo, one last time as he returns to his side of the fence and sets off to take a much needed shower.

It wasn’t until later that evening that things between you and Kylo got a little strange.

A coworker of yours, Josh, was coming over, so that the two of you could review some material for your required continuing education credits in order to keep your license in good standing. You had suspected that Josh had a little bit of a crush on you.

Josh staid at your house for about two hours. When you escorted him to his car and the two of you had chastely embraced before he departed, Kylo was instantly at your fence line.

“Who was that?” He is blunt and to the point.

Your eyebrows raise and your eyes subtly widened at how direct Kylo is being.

“That was my coworker, Josh.”

“I thought you were single?”

“I am.”

Kylo’s expression eases from its tense stance.

“He was in your home for quite a long time.”

It didn’t register to you, right off, but afterward you found Kylo’s remark and observance a little disturbing.

“Yeah… we were studying for a course that we have to complete, in order to maintain our surgical license.”

Feeling uncomfortable, you excused yourself citing how you had to get back to studying.

Kylo backtracked, realizing just how he was coming off. He apologized and said that he was just concerned that if you had let some random strange man into your home. But you got the feeling that there was something more to it than just ‘concern’ for your safety.

****  
Josh returned the next day and after he had entered the house, you discreetly watched for Kylo, out of the side window looking to see if you can catch Kylo observing from his place.

After Josh left, you received a text message. It was from Kylo.

Although you had exchanged phone numbers that night at the bar, Kylo had yet to contact you. You thought this way strange.

Kylo: “Come see me.”  
You: “Now?”  
Kylo: “Yes, the door is open. Just come inside.”  
You: “Okay.”

You set off to next door, knocking softly against the door. You open it and peek your head inside expecting to see Kylo, but the room in view was devoid of life.

“Kylo.” You call out his name

Your phone chimes. Its a new message.

Kylo: “I’m in the bedroom, down the hall.”

You hold the phone, staring at it not sure how to interpret this message. What is he doing in his bedroom at this moment?

You make your way down the hall, coming to stand in front of the bedroom door that is slightly ajar.

You push against the door as it softly creaks as it opens up.

“Kylo…” You begin to start your sentence when you freeze at the sight that is before you.

Kylo is sitting in a chair with his plump cock in hand, masturbating.

Your mouth parts as you are overcome by many emotions; embarrassment, arousal, awkwardness, all at once.

You quickly turn your back to him. Eyes wide as they rapidly flit back and forth. How would you ever face him again, after this encounter? You thought.

“I…I’m sorry.” You struggle to apologize for walking in on this moment. Although, he did tell you to come into his bedroom, right? You quickly look at your phone, reconfirming that you did not misread his messages.

“Look at me.” Kylo nonchalantly demands.

Kylo watches your hesitation.

“Turn around, and look at me.” This was his final command to look at him, you could hear it in his tone.

You do as ask, but you keep your eyes downcast to the floor.

“Come here to me.” He instructs. This makes you lift your head and to make eye contact with him, finally.

You look as though as if you are in a daze and you partially are. This was very unexpected.

You stop just shy of a foot away from where Kylo sits.

“Kneel.” Kylo commands you.

You look as though as if you were about to say something, your mouth opens but you refrain.

You quietly lower yourself down onto your knees, positioning yourself in between his divided legs.

“Unbutton your shirt.” His next instruction.

You are so overwhelmed by this situation that you have no time to react, no time to refute; you just obey.

You unbutton your fitted shirt, exposing your lace-clad breasts that are nestled in a black lace bra.

“Touch me.” Kylo orders.

“Touch my cock.” He restates when you delay due to hesitation.

You timidly bring your hand to his jutting shaft. His cock is so damn thick and that’s no surprise given how everything else on him is large.

You secretly admire how soft he feels, while being hard as steel.

“This is me thinking about you, all day.” The lust in his voice evident

“I don’t want to see him in your house again.”

“What, Josh?” You subtly shake your head, confused by his words.

Kylo is panting as you watch him expertly work his cock in his hand. The gratuitous sounds of skin on skin echo in the bedroom..

“Sit still.” He instructs you, in an out of breath tone.

His warm and sticky ejaculant projects onto your breasts. Kylo had just came all over your chest.

“Did you understand me?”

“About Josh?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“I meant it when I said that I do not want to see him at your house again.”

“I… I understand.” You try to make your tone sound agreeable.

“Good girl.” Kylo rewards.

“Now, give us a kiss.” Kylo adds.

You start to rise up, but Kylo halts you. His cock is still in hand and he wiggles it, gesturing to you with what he originally meant.

“Oh.” Is all you can offer.

The head of his cock is glistening with a dollop of cum. You languidly bring your mouth against him; your lips puckering as you kiss and essentially wipe away the remaining semen seeping from his opening.

“You belong to me.” Kylo’s voice is deep with intent. He has the final word of this surprising erotic encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo was going to make sure that you remember this night for a while to come. Let it be a lesson.

Nothing was said further, between you and Kylo as you returned to your house.

You didn't know what to think. You weren’t given much of a chance to refuse and you also thought about it - you didn’t want to refuse. There was something so powerful, the way Kylo had commanded you and how he did not falter, not even once.

This was certainly a Kylo that you were not acquainted with; well, you are now… but prior… of course you were never well acquainted with Kylo to begin with. Still, you never pegged him for being so commanding.

And, what about his jealously toward Josh? Josh’s presence seemed to ignite Kylo’s jealous tendencies as well as his arousal.

“You belong to me.” His words echo in your mind. You were not even given a choice.

Josh had called you the following day, looking to return. You made up some excuse and told him that you needed a rain check.

You were feeling dejected after lying to Josh. You had never taken orders from any man, except your father, but that is different. You never allowed a boyfriend to dominate you or dictate your life, and yet, here you are - obeying Kylo without much question.

You kept your distance from Kylo. In fact, the only time that you went outside, was to get into your car to leave for work. You noticed Kylo’s car was stationed in the drive way the next three days. Maybe he was on vacation? You thought.

Finally, braving it enough to go check your mail box, you saw Kylo outside.

It was awkward, but you feigned that it wasn’t. “Have you not been feeling well?” You ask. “I see your car in the drive way, when I leave and return.” You try to make your assumption without appearing too invested in his comings and goings.

“I’m working from home, right now.”

“Oh. Okay.”

‘Great, now he’ll be home 24/7.’ You thought to yourself.

“Have dinner with me, tonight.” Kylo says out of the blue. It wasn’t a question nor request but rather a direct summons.

“Sure, I‘d like that.” You didn’t even take the time to reconsider, you just automatically replied, obeying.

****  
Like a good little girl, you are promptly at Kylo’s at 7p.m.

Kylo wasted no time, after dinner. He lead you to his bedroom.

Kylo pulls you up onto his lap while sitting in bed. His erection already pressing between your thighs, looking for entry.

“This could be like your first time.” Kylo’s voice is lustful.

“This will be our first time, together, so technically…”

“No. I can make it feel like the first time.” His tone implies as he stresses ‘first time.’

This was going to be interesting. Your first time was uneventful and not at all as you had imagined. You thought maybe Kylo was just wanting to role play or something along those lines.

“Tell me about your first time.” Kylo encourages you as he kisses along your neck and shoulder.

“You really want to hear about that?” You say with apprehension.

“Of course, so I can correct what he did wrong.”

You remain silent.

“Did he touch you like this?” Kylo asks as his hand made its way to your clit. His thumb is working you in a circular motion, you emit pleasurable tones.

“No.”

“Did he suckle your tits, like this?” Kylo squeezes your breasts together, and one after the other, he sucks on your nipples, instantly making them erect.

A moan escapes your mouth.

“And did his cock feel like this?” Kylo says against your ear as he lifts you up in his lap and pushed himself into you.

A pleasure cry escapes you as your hands grab onto his shoulders.

Your mouth is open, your breath coming in shallow pants as you sink completely to the hilt on Kylo’s cock. You can only stare into his eyes as the sensation overcomes you.

“Did he make it hurt?” You watch the words being spoken from Kylo’s full lips.

“No.” you answer in a moan.

“Do you want it to hurt?” He asks

“Kylo…”

Kylo performs his first thrust and it takes your breath away. The way your arms are encircled around his neck, your hands on the backs of his shoulder blades as if you are hanging on for dear life.

“How does my cock make you feel?” He asks.

You’re not really sure what to say, your dumbfounded; at a loss for words.

“Does it feel like how it was, with your first time?”

“No. No… you feel so...so much better.” You answer him.

You’re in Kylo’s arms and at his mercy. Honestly, there would be nothing that you could do if you even chose to struggle. He’d overpower you before you could blink your eyes. Your best bet is to submit and enjoy his body. And that is what you did. Tonight, you were going to be Kylo’s cum depository.

Kylo was right, he could make it feel like the first time. This is how you had envisioned your first time. Some pain, being stretched to your limit by the thickest cock you have ever laid eyes upon and a whole lot of orgasmic satisfaction.

****  
There was never any talk, any ‘understanding’ between you and Kylo. He never asked if what you were doing is dating, it was just casual sex here and there. You left it at that...

until…

A female friend from work, had asked you out to a new club, located downtown. Along with her, she had two other female friends. The night was going by exceptionally well; you were having a good time being immersed in conversation when Kylo approached the table where the four of you sat.

“A word with you.” Kylo gestures with his eyes as he looks down upon you at the table.

“Kylo… I’m in the middle of something.”

“I won’t ask you twice.” His thinly veiled threat.

“Excuse me.” You say to the other women present. You stand up, only then to have Kylo take you by the arm and lead you over to a far corner of the club.

The women at the table start to talk amongst themselves.

“That’s Kylo?” One says.

“She’s fucking him?” Another asks, envy can be heard in her voice.

“He looks mad. And jealous about something.” Your friend states.

Back in the corner...

“What are you doing here? And dressed like that?” He gestures at your attire, a short red lyrca dress with black heels.

“Kylo, relax! I’m out with my friend from work, she happened to bring two other friends with her.”

“You didn’t clear it with me.” Kylo adds.

“I… what? Hold up. Are you saying I need your permission to leave my house?” You look up at the tall drink of man, looming over you.

“Are you looking for attention? Do I not pay you enough?” Kylo asks heatedly.

“Kylo…”

Kylo redirects the conversation, avoiding answering your question.

“Every dick in here tonight is at half mast, because of your dress; including mine.” Kylo whispers in your ear as he possessively holds you against him.

“It’s time to come home.” Kylo instructs.

“Kylo, I am out having a good time with my friends.”

“You’re coming home and that’s final. You’re not going to remain here, dressed like that.”

You look at Kylo as if he has lost his mind, how blatant and authoritative he has become, towards you.

“Let’s go.” Kylo firmly holds you by the arm.

“I need to say goodbye to my friends. You’re being so rude.”

“Two minutes, and that includes the walk over to their table. Make it quick.” He issues.

You are so angry and a bit embarrassed that Kylo has caused a scene.

“Listen, I have to go. Kylo is upset about something that happened at his work.” You fib.

“No worries darling.” Your friend reassures.

Kylo is holding onto you as you exit the club. 

“Get in the car.” Kylo tells you.

“Kylo, my car is parked right over there.” You point to your parked car.

“Get. in. the. car.” He stresses.

You defy him and start walking toward your car. You are not sure why you are doing this. Kylo grabs you by your waist and pushes you roughly up against his car.

“You need to learn to do as you are told, lest you suffer the consequences.”

You blink your eyes rapidly at him.

“We’ll collect your car, tomorrow. Now get inside.” Kylo opens the door.

You enter the car, feeling defeated.

****  
When you return home, you remain silent. You are really perturbed by Kylo’s behavior.

When you are in your bedroom, Kylo roughly pins you up against the wall with his body.

He quickly hikes your lycra dress, up over your thighs bringing the fabric to rest around your waist. He rips your lace panties as he hoists you up against the wall; your back collides into the wall and you feel some of your vertebra pop from the impact. Your thighs are separated as he situates himself in between the divide.

“Every man in that club wanted to fuck you in the way that I am about to fuck you - thoroughly.” His voice is husky in its tone.

Kylo doesn’t allow you to respond, he dominates your mouth as well as your body.

He reaches down and pulls out his cock; eagerly juts toward your opening, aching and twitching for contact.

“This is what wearing that dress, gets you. Do you like how hard my cock is for you?

“Kylo…” You moan his name.

“You will answer me.” Kylo’s words are strict as he makes sure that you are looking him in the eyes.

Kylo’s roughness is a new aspect, and you are not sure just what to make of it. Is it some sort of role play that gets him off? Or is he really this naturally dominant?

Your thoughts grew wicked. You wanted to challenge him.

“I like any cock that is hard for me.” You bluntly state.

You watch as Kylo’s top lip subtly sneers. You hold your gaze with his brown eyes. Kylo’s hand grabs at your lower jaw. Now you are panicked.

You cry out, without warning as Kylo shoves his thick cock into you, unexpectedly.

This vigorous thrust steals your very breath. Kylo is satisfied in the way that he has silenced you. And it does not stop there.

Kylo does not allow you time to acclimate to being impaled on his exceptionally large dick. He rams himself over and over, punishing you with his cock for your outspoken defiance. You were given no time to prepare and it was intended this way.

As he rams himself into you, you cry and moan. He pulls, sucks and even bites on your lower lip. He keeps your head pressed against the wall by having his fingers entangled in your hair as he pulls back, keeping it taut.

His cock rubs you raw from within. You couldn’t produce enough natural lubricant to accommodate his intrusion into your body. 

As he comes inside of you, he slams your arms against the walls, pinning them above your head and at your wrists. There will be bruising. He’s so tightly pressed against you and you to the wall that his hips do all of the holding, lifting, of your body. This is a testament to his muscular body and his endurance.

“Is this what you wanted? Sexual attention? You got it. I’m fucking you like the whore that you look like in that red dress.” Kylo hisses.

Kylo was going to make sure that you remember this night for a while to come. Let it be a lesson for when you forget to ask for Kylo's permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - Josh pays a surprise visit to reader's home and Kylo witnesses it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bigger is better.”

You saw the black Honda pull into your drive way.

“What is he doing here?” You say aloud. You let go of the curtain and walk to the front door. Josh is visiting, unannounced.

“Hey Josh.” You feign a cheerful response to seeing him.

“Is something the matter?” You ask, in regards to why he is at your house.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Josh replies.

“Please, come inside.”

“Listen, I’m sorry that I showed up, announced. I’ve been driving by trying to get up the nerve… have I upset you or something?” Josh timidly asks.

“No! Why would you think that, Josh?”

“Well, you kinda blew me off when we were studying…”

“Yeah… I’m sorry Josh. Things just got a little bit hectic. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to appear that way.”

“I really like y…”

Josh’s words are cut short as Kylo walks in your home nonchalantly, through the front door.

“Who is he?” Josh asks, before Kylo makes his way into the kitchen where the two of you stand.

“A walking nightmare.” You softly reply as you lower your head.

Kylo calls your name.

He doesn’t acknowledge Josh. In fact, Kylo is rather blatant in his display. Kylo engulfs you with his body as he looks down at you.

“Did you forget what I had told you?” Kylo says to you.

Josh examines Kylo. He is no match for Kylo. Josh is just a couple inches taller than you are. He decides to remain quiet.

“Kylo, please. You’re being rude.” You call him out on his actions.

“Listen Josh, this isn’t a good moment.”

“Yeah.”

You see Josh to the door. Kylo is a few feet away, staring down Josh. Your back is turned toward Kylo as Josh faces you and Josh is looking past your shoulder watching Kylo as Kylo continues to stare at him.

Josh turns his attention back to you.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were involved. I hope…”

“No. It’s complicated. I’m not sure what it is, to be honest.” You almost whisper so Kylo cannot hear you.

“I’ll see you at work, okay?” You add.

With that, Josh leaves.

You turn around to find Kylo crowding you once again.

“Could you have been anymore of a dick?!” You exclaim at Kylo.

“Why is he coming to your house? Did you so easily forget what I had told you? Hmm?”

“Kylo! I didn’t know he was going to show up here! I have no control over what other people do!”

“Then you need to make it clear to him or else I will do it for you, and make sure the message is received.”

You roll your eyes and turn away from Kylo, but Kylo grabs you, pulling you up against him.

He holds you in his tight grasp as he kisses at your neck.

“He wants you. I can tell.”

“Kylo, you’re just paranoid.”

“No other man will have you.” He tells you; not quite sure if it’s a thinly veiled threat or just a pompous statement.

You pull away from Kylo and head toward your bedroom, locking the door.

****  
You did not realize it, but Kylo had lifted your phone during his embrace.

He sends a text to Josh pretending to be you.

You: Come over here, tomorrow at 1. The door will be open. Let yourself in.  
Josh: Are you sure it’s okay? Won’t that guy be pissed off by my being there?  
You: Oh no. Everything is just fine :->  
Josh: Okay, I’ll see you then :)

****  
The next day… 12:55p.m.

Kylo had you in his embrace while standing in the kitchen. He had you pushed against the kitchen island, leaning you forward over the island’s counter top.

“Kylo, this isn't very comfortable.” You subtly groan.

“Shh.” Kylo doesn’t care. For him, he’s very comfortable.

Kylo hikes up your skirt and proceeds to enter you from behind. Your hands grip the edge of the counter top as you brace for his rough thrust into you.

Kylo’s hands are holding you at your waist as he expertly rocks into you. Your breasts are squished against the cold counter top as he takes you over and over. You’re moaning loudly.

“What’s that? Did you hear something?” You interrupt the mood. Kylo continues to thrust; moving at a more frenzied pace.

“Its nothing.” He quickly assures you.

Kylo is dominating your body, and you’re right in the throws of an orgasm, moaning Kylo’s name when Josh walks in.

“Oh my god!” You cry out, though not from pleasure.

You try to straighten upright, but Kylo has his hand splayed on the center of your back, keeping you held down.

“Kylo! Stop!” You struggle underneath him.

Kylo knows Josh is standing there, but nevertheless - Kylo continues with his gratuitous display of dominance.

You manage to break free from Kylo and push him off of you as you stand upright, and rearrange your skirt back into place. Kylo, unashamed, leaves his formidable cum-glistened cock out on display.

Josh has bolted out of the house. You catch up to him just as he is getting into the car.

“Josh! Wait!”

“I didn’t know you were into exhibitionism. ”

“I’m not!”

“Oh, like you didn’t plan this. You lured me over here just so I could see you being fucked by that asshole. I get it - you’re with him.”

“What? I didn’t… wait! Josh, holy hell… I’m sorry! Kylo did this.” You frown in disdain.

You knew then, what Kylo had done.

Josh entered his car and pulled out of the driveway, leaving you to stand there like a sexually disheveled mess.

You storm back into the house.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Kylo is grinning.

“If I could reach it, I would slap that fucking grin right off your face!”

“He needed to see and hear, that you belong to me.”

“Kylo, what you did is cruel.”

“What I did, is prove my point. He wants to fuck you, and now, he knows just who is doing the fucking.” Kylo reiterates.

To make matters worse, while you were in the driveway talking to Josh, Kylo had sent a picture to Josh’s phone, via his own. It was an obscured picture of you sucking Kylo’s cock. Kylo had typed the caption message “Bigger is better.”

You were going to have to take some time to think, to think about how you are going to give Kylo a dose of his own medicine. You couldn’t believe that you allowed yourself to get into a situation like this. You have never been controlled on this level, and it’s about to stop.

The power struggle with Kylo, is very real.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo had crossed the ultimate line; scratch that - he pole vaulted that line with a twenty-foot pole.

Kylo had crossed the ultimate line; scratch that - he pole vaulted that line with a twenty-foot pole. He showed up at the hospital where you work and had you pulled, while in the middle of assisting with a surgery... all because he wanted to fuck.

He told them that it was an emergency and to Kylo, not getting to park his dick whenever he wanted, seemed like an emergency.

When you found Kylo waiting for you outside of the operating room in the hall, you were beside yourself.

Kylo pinned you to the wall, starting in on you with kisses and his tricky-woo talk.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” You say in a near growl as you shove Kylo, (the best that you could,) off of you.

“What? You’ll thank me later. It gets you out of work.” He smirks.

“Kylo, I was in the middle of assisting with a difficult surgery!”

“So? There are others, right? Not like you were the only one present.” He shrugs it off.

Your vision starts to blur; you are that perturbed. You almost wondered if you were about to have a stroke.

In order not to look foolish, you left the hospital with Kylo.

Tonight, Kylo was going to get a good dose of his own medicine.

****  
On the car ride back to your home, you concocted a plan.

You didn’t speak to Kylo the entire ride. When you got home, you immediately headed for the shower.

Kylo was doing the most by ordering take out.

You had no appetite to eat.

Around 7p.m. Kylo had his amorous stirrings and was trailing you around the house, trying to coax you into the bedroom.

“Let me get something to drink, first.”

Kylo relented, he let you stray into the kitchen while he went to the bedroom to undress.

When you entered the bedroom, you were carrying a glass of coke for him.

“I’d prefer something harder.” He states.

“No, you can’t drink!” You nervously slipped.

Kylo gave you a peculiar glare.

“I mean... drinking alcohol is not good for your sex drive.” You reiterate.

“There’s nothing wrong with my sex drive.” Kylo quips, gesturing to his hard on with pride.

“Here, just drink the soda.”

You hand him the glass as you sit your own glass, down onto the nightstand beside the bed.

Kylo downs the soda in two gulps.

He pulls you toward him, his naked body and his hardened intentions on full display.

Kylo undressed you and by the time he accomplished that task he was starting to feel a little lethargic.

“I’m suddenly so tired.” He announces.

“Maybe you should sleep. We can continue later.”

Kylo leans back on the bed and he is out cold. Nothing can subdue his erection, you thought, as you now stand at the side of the bed looking at him, out cold with a raging hard-on. You shake your head at the pathetic sight that is Kylo Ren.

There’s no time to waste. You were winging it, having given Kylo a quartered part of a dilaudid, a pain medicine that you were prescribed when you were in a nasty car wreck several months earlier.

You didn’t want to overdose him, nor give him too much, because it can halt breathing, so you chose to give him a quartered piece.

As Kylo lay there naked and drugged, you handcuffed his wrists to the rails of your bed’s headboard and using long silk restraints you affixed his feet to the posts at the foot of the bed.

You estimated that Kylo would be asleep for three to four hours, given how he probably has never had such a drug in his system before, even if it was such a minuscule piece.

You could wait.

When you seen signs of Kylo starting to stir and that he was breathing properly, you affix him with a ball gag.

When Kylo became coherent, his muffled cries as he tries to shout and speak to you, makes you giggle.

His eyes are wide and raging as he pulls on his restraints.

You channel all of your anger for this moment.

You climb atop Kylo’s naked body and straddle his waist. He looks up into your eyes, bound and gagged.

“I may not be able to physically best you, but I certainly can chemically subdue your ass. Don’t you EVER fucking come to my place of work and pull a stunt like you did today!” You lash out, slapping Kylo across the face. His heads turns in profile from your strike. Kylo inhales deeply.

You grab him by his dark hair and jerk his head back into the pillow.

“Do you fucking understand me?!” Kylo only blinks.

You jerk his head back into the pillow harder.

“I will not ask you again… do you…” Kylo starts nodding his head vehemently.

You reach down to his already hardened cock, and squeeze his length.

“You’re fucking pathetic, you know it. This gets you hard? You like to be mistreated the way you mistreat others?”

Kylo’s eyes widen when you squeeze him a little too tightly.

“Let’s make one other thing clear, maybe a few things... if I want to have a male friend over, he will come over. Do you understand?” Kylo nods in agreement.

“If I want to go out with my friends to a bar, a club or whenever the hell I want, I will go, and without your permission and you are NOT to show up and make a scene. Got that?”

Kylo nods profusely.

You hear Kylo trying to talk through the gag.

You hesitate, but you relent and remove the gag, unsure just how things are going to go.

“I’m sorry.” He professes once the gag is removed. Kylo looks into your eyes and his are like that of a lost puppy dog.

That was not the reaction that you were expecting, although, you are pleasantly surprised. You surmised it was because Kylo had never had anyone challenge him before, let alone having a woman manhandle him and maybe his new found kink was to be dominated for a change.

Before you made up your mind to release him, you raked your finger nails along his shaft, causing him to hiss. Pre-cum dribbled down his cock; Kylo was so horny by this angry display.

You cautiously released the restraints that bound his legs. Next, you released only one of his wrist, throwing the key down beside him on the bed, so that you could put some distance between you for a head start.

Kylo seized the key and frees himself from the remaining cuff.

You stood near the door. Not noticeably looking to bolt, nor showing too much fear. Kylo could have been putting on an act for all you knew. Inside, you were nervous as fuck because if he decided to turn on you you were just that - fucked. There was no question that he could physically subdue you and you’d have absolutely no chance.

To your surprise, Kylo comes before you and goes down onto his knees.

“I’ll behave, I promise.” Kylo confesses, almost in a whimper.

You look at him with suspicion.

“And if you don’t, you know what the consequences will be…” You decided to roll with what you started.

“Your just punishment, mistress.” Kylo replies.

Something ignited in you, when he called you 'mistress'.

In the blink of an eye, you brought your foot up to his chest and kicked at him, knocking him back onto the ground, pinning him down to the floor with your foot.

Kylo is splayed on the floor, completely submissive.

“Please, fuck me. I’ll do anything you say” Kylo begs desperately.

“You’re pathetic.” You reply.

“Tonight, you’re gonna fuck yourself. Now grab your cock.” You instruct.

Kylo does as he is told. He starts stroking his cum-lubed cock as you keep him pinned to the floor with your foot on his abdomen.

“Tell me how pathetic you are?”

“Very pathetic.” His words almost a moan.

“I want to hear how sorry you are, when you cum.” You tell him.

You watch as Kylo quickly delivers himself and as he cums, he chants it like a mantra.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry...I’m sorry...” Kylo pants. 

“Fucking make me believe it!” You shout as you press down harder on him, with your foot.

As Kylo cums, it splatters back onto his belly and partially landing on your foot. 

“Kylo Ren, you’re pathetic.” You reach down and slap him. "Now clean up your mess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed :-)
> 
> Please indulge in my other numerous fics, if you haven't already :o)


End file.
